Out of the Loop/Metrics
Plot Summary ''Blue Sky Thinking *A member of the Xros Pirates, Bon, makes his way into the Fat Angel, a brothel in the land of Asha. It is a place run by the Deadly Sin of Lust, Katya. They decide to treat to Bon directly, determined to take his mask and shyness off. *Bon laments his inability to even get aroused by Katya's, nor even his wife's, presence and asks them to stop. Still amused, Katya questions and ponders on why Bon is even there, though, before they get any answer, they use their Devil Fruit. Bon is not affected, bewildering Katya. *Revealing his powers to Katya, Bon shows that he is rotted away, like an undead. Uncomfortable, Katya tries any opportunity to leave, then Benjamin Tabart enters the brothel. Bon panics, Tabart easily recognizes him and prepares to fight with his plants, which Bon quickly withers away. *Bon tries to convince Tabart he wasn't called there to fight, despite their animosities. With the scene, Katya decides to close the brothel earlier and chastises the ones present for trying to harm the place. *Having calmed down, Tabart questions Bon on the situation, but the latter asks him to wait for the "rest" to arrive. *The ones that come next are: Sperius Vesper, Coin, Rhiannon, Blumberg Lupin, and Lazarus Merikh. Meanwhile, Wilhelm Conrad stands by Katya's side, noting to her that he is just observing. *Everyone there, Bon finally reveals his intentions. He talks about the reward of 500,000,000 as well as the Yonko Wars, mentioning that he is being hunted down by Kenway Veno, who has took attempts upon his life many times. Bon says that he wants protection to visit his wife and child at Permis. *Katya scoffs at Bon's "flawed" plan, given that he brought a bunch of bounty hunters together, considering he himself is associated with the Underworld and a Yonko. Similarly, Conrad mentally notes that it is strange that Bon doesn't have help from the Xros. *The associatees begin to talk, Lupin sees it as an opportunity, Coin reveals that he liked Bon's resolve and goes himself to help, Rhiannon agrees as long as she is paid. Tabart chastises Rhiannon and then Bon, however, he also recognizes the struggles and settles to help. A confused Merihk mentally remarks that he will kill children. *Invading the brothel next is Fluer Frida, she complains to Tabart on being left on the boat, he quickly responds by revealing the money they may get. He says the trip is only one day, and also that he hasn't looked at any women, Bon reinforces all of that and says he will pay once they are in Permis. *Katya changes her biological sex in a fit of rage, leading Bon to remember Ashley and assume that that is Frida's name. To calm them down, Coin offers to pay for the damages. *While Frida and Katya argue, Tabart tells Coin that everything is set and they should go to Permis. The Pantheon of the Pentagon Out of the Loop Eviction Notice A Tide to Ride The Lonely Lodge *Benjamin Tabart and Raptor D. Malvin crash land on the shore of Panther Lily. They are awoken by a Jungle Bunny that cuddles up against them, inciting great fear from Malvin. Tabart is surprised to see an apparent monster hunter be so afraid of such a small, furry creature. *Fearing the many creatures of the beach, Malvin flees into the jungles, forcing Tabart to run after him. The two encounter Hades, the very ship they had sailed on, laying in the middle of the jungle. To Tabart's estimate, it had most likely crash landed together with them after being struck by the Pantheon. *Various creatures flee from the jungle as the Wildabeast makes an appearance within the clearing Hades' crash landing had made. Explaining the mythical origin surrounding the Wildabeast's existence, Malvin hides behind Tabart as he battles the famed "Pirate Killer". *The Wildabeast unveils itself to be a mink by utilizing electro and being capable of speech. Tabart and the Wildabeast exchange blows before their battle is suddenly disrupted by Hades. *After transforming from a ship into a robot, Hades attacks Tabart. The Wildabeast intervenes, sending its electro through the robot's body and temporarily paralyzing Hades. Malvin, running for cover, finds himself protecting the Jungle Bunny he was initially very afraid of. *Hades recovers swiftly from being paralyzed and defeats the Wildabeast in a single blow, before focusing its attention back on Tabart. *Hades' attack is intercepted by the arrival of Gulan, who has Tabart take care of his bottle of Nerb Rum as he takes on the robot. Hades and Gulan clash with the battle going heavily in Gulan's favor. *Receiving a "service request", Hades morphs back into its ship form and storms out to sea. Gulan escorts Tabart, Malvin, and the Wildabeast to his private quarters. Word of Advice *In Bag Town, Permis, Princeton Strathmore and the Raid Pirates are enjoying dinner at the ''Big Chompy. Strathmore is introduced under his epithet of "Big Foot" and described as a truly ruthless pirate who has made a career out of accomplishing vile and inhumane tasks. *Apu and Draco D. Damon arrive through the doors of the Big Chompy in search of food, only to learn that the restaurant has been rented out for the night by the Raid Pirates. *As Big Foot laughs and enjoys his meal, he taunts the horsemen by insulting their validity as "real" pirates and chucks an enlarged chicken bone at them. Apu intercepts the bone and recognizes Strathmore as Barney Kettle's former right-hand man, explaining that when Kettle opted to ally with the Titan Pirates, many members of the Black Hand Pirates opted to side with Strathmore and band the Raid Pirates. *Hearing Apu's explanation of his recent whereabouts, Strathmore angers Apu by claiming to have slept with his sister, Kresha, causing Apu to lash out toward him wildly. While still eating his meal, Strathmore's foot expands to the size of a giant and effortlessly subdues Apu, causing him to go flying out from the restaurant and later be caught by hands sprouted by Damon's Hana Hana no Mi. *Witnessing Apu be so easily swatted, members of the Raid Pirates inform the horsemen of Strathmore's 582,000,000 bounty and further explain that it should be much higher if not for the World Government refusing to acknowledge half of the dark crimes Strathmore has committed. *Damon attacks the Raid Pirates in a fit of anger, destroying much of the Big Chompy. He is surprised to learn that in the wake of his attack, the subordinates of the Raid Pirates have increased to the size of giants and are now towering over Bag Town. Declaring a "raid", members of the Raid Pirates declare Strathmore's Ugo Ugo no Mi to be the best Devil Fruit in the world. *Via the Hana Hana no Mi, Damon snaps the necks of many giants and renders them unconscious. As the giants fall backward, Strathmore contracts his hands toward one another, decreasing the size of the giants to keep Bag Town from being destroyed by their enormous size. *As the battle between Damon, Apu, and the giants ensues, Strathmore is gradually angered by Damon's confidence. Strathmore reveals great skill in Kenbunshoku Haki by predicting the spawn of the Hana Hana no Mi's hands and stepping on them before they could assault him. Angered further by Damon's insults, Strathmore challenges Damon to a one on one battle against him. *By increasing the size of his chest and imbuing it with Haki, Strathmore manages to outright block the combined forces of Damon's "Veal Roulade" and "Saurbraten" attacks and proceeds to smash him hard against the ground. Strathmore garners his Haoshoku Haki to keep Damon at bay; many of the giant sized members of the Raid Pirates are rendered unconscious by Strathmore's Haoshoku Haki and fall down on top of the surrounding buildings, destroying Bag Town. *Transforming into his true Oni form, Damon attacks Strathmore once more, only for him to suddenly vanish into thin air. *Strathmore is revealed to have shrunk to such a size where he is invisible to the naked eye; along with his size, his scent and Haki signature also vanishes, and his movements are rendered inaudible. *Attacking Damon by surprise, Strathmore defeats Damon with a single blow, further questioning the rookie pirate's "purpose". *Holding Damon up to his ear, Strathmore discovers that like him, Damon also possesses more than a single heart in his body. Strathmore heaves Damon across the island and invites Apu to join his crew, only to be denied as Apu chases after the rocketing Damon. *Announcing he has a meeting to attend, Strathmore departs. Bag Town is left in ruins following Damon and Big Foot's battle. ''The Great Divide What Lies Beneath Father Forest Golden Retriever *Sperius Vesper is revealed to be alive, having been rescued by Hades after drowning at the hands of Batavia. He and Bon have gathered on the shore of Amazon Lily to meet with Blumenthal Gerhard and Brandt Abigail. The Older I Get Hymn for the Missing Breaking the Silence Rum Walking Looking for Angels The Mother of All Kings Promise Well Kept The Way of Ken Light a Candle The Sound of Silence Beyond the Scope'' Category:Role-play Metrics